Bitter sweet tears
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Harry/Draco slash, chapter seven is now up (finally!)
1. Default Chapter

micro-h/d

A/N: warning soppy fic lots of tears but never fear this is just the beginning, there will be more chapters with a bit more happening in them. 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, as much as I love Draco, unfortunately I don't own him.

enjoy

luv Ema-Lee

**********************************************************************

Bittersweet tears

Harry couldn't sleep so he'd gone for a walk, he'd just rounded the corner when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the classroom to his left, wondering who else could possibly be awake at this time of night he dedcided to have a look...

and froze with schock when he saw who it was.

Malfoy!' he exclaimed What are you doing here'

None of your business Potter' he snapped, wiping tears of his face, Now go away'

Oh come off it Malfoy, you're a bit late to save your dignity now, so you may as well just tell me whats wrong' he replied

Like you'd care, no body cares about me, I'm only Lucius Malfoy's son, just something to be used and then beaten when something of my fathers goes wrong and then be expected to go through it all over again, that and everybody here hates me except Pansy, and she's only trying to get into my pants, there's no point in even bothering, oh god, why am I telling you this!'

Well you haven't got anyone else to tell, so you may as well take your chances with me,' said Harry, besides I know what it feels like have everyone hate you'

Like you'd know, you've always been Mister perfect boy who lived, everybody likes you' Draco shrugged, besides you've always been the one who hated me the most.'

I only hate you because you bever care about anyone but yourself, you're always so damned...cold, you act as though your heart's made of ice, you never seemed to be the kind of person who'd hide in deserted classrooms and cry, sorry but this just doesn't fit your image' he pointed out

I know' Draco sighed I guess you probably want me to explain hey?, oh well I guess I need to talk to someone, even if it does mean spending time with The Boy Who Lived. Basically I don't exactly have the best family relationship, my dad hates me and my mum's just his toy. Today he came to give me something and well, lets just say he wasn't very pleased with what he saw so instead of talking to me he decided to give me a "good old fashioned beating", and believe me it hurt, both physically and mentally and I'm starting to see no point in going on with this.'

Draco started to sob and Harry walked across the room and took him in his arms, he didn't even give a thought to the fact that he was comforting his worst enemy, he just saw that Draco was unbelievably depressed.

It's alright Draco, it's alright, don't worry.' he whispered and just held him, how long for he wasn't sure but he ended up falling asleep with his head on Draco's shoulder, and for once in his life he had a feeling that he was needed, not because he was famous, not because it was his "duty", but just because he cared.

**********************************************************************

Told you it was soppy, could there possibly be something more brewing here?

Hmm... review and there might just be another chapter.


	2. I wish...

h/d2(

A.N: Ohmigosh, its the second chapter! Wow! I didn't think I'd make it through the first one, but here I am, back again! Thanx heaps to Prongs, TicTac, Padma, Purple Cloud, CrystalStarGuardian, Kanga-Fetch'd and especially Mollie Kl

Ok, the chapter: Introducing Lucius Malfoy!

Warning: This chapter may contain snogging! Oh well, what are you waiting for? Start reading!

***********************************************************************************

I wish...

Come on, Harry' said Hermione, You've got to eat something, if you don't you'll just fall off your broomstick and that wouldn't do anything for winning the game!'

Alright, alright, I'll eat.' Harry grumbled And I'm not going to fall off my broomstick ok!'

Whatsa matter Harry? You want me to take heaps of pictures for you? I don't mind' put in Colin Creevey

No! Please, its ok, its just quidditch' he sighed Look, I've got to go ok, I'll see you at eleven'

Right, see you Harry' said Ron

They'd been playing for ten minutes and there'd been no sign of the snitch when out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco diving, he flew down after him, his firebolt gaining speed on Dracos Nimbus 2001, he passed Draco and let out triumphant yell as his hand closed around the snitch, Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin, 210 to 60 points. 

As the Gryffindor team started to close around him, he saw Draco fall off his broomstick, "_What, whats wrong with him?"_ he thought, then he saw it, Lucius Malfoy was standing at the end of the quidditch pitch arguing with Dumbledore. Without thinking Harry sent his firebolt down after Draco, gaining speed on the slowly falling boy, nobody seemed to have noticed what was happening, they were all to busy either cheering or booing the outcome of the game. Just before Draco hit the ground Harry caught him, slowly coming to rest on the soft grass.

Draco, Draco are you okay?' asked Harry

Wha- What happened?' mumbled Draco H-Harry?, Oh God, my father! Harry you've got to get me out of here, if he's here something bads going to happen to me, and the fact that I just lost the quidditch match against you is going to make whatever it is ten times worse' Draco was beginning to panic so Harry pulled him up on his broomstick and started to leave.

STOP!' someone yelled, Harry's head snapped around to see an angry looking Lucius coming after him. What do you think you're doing with my son!'

Harry!' Draco choked out Get me out of here!'

Okay, don't worry, I'm going.' Harry reassured him, and sped his broom away, into the school.

Once inside, Harry headed for the abandoned classroom he'd found Draco in the week before. It was eerie being inside the school with no-one about, everyone was still outside at the quidditch pitch.

Once the were safely inside the classroom Draco collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

Shhh...Draco its okay, you're safe now,' whispered Harry, taking the sobbing boy in his arms,

Don't worry, I wont let him get to you, you're safe now' murmured Harry.

Th-Thanks, Harry' stammered Draco I'm sorry, I must seem like an idiot, pretty pathetic huh, I'm scared of my own father'

When you have a father like yours, what isn't there to be afraid of!' scoffed Harry

I guess you're right' replied Draco You know, I've never known what it was like to have someone actually care for me, it must be nice'

Draco, now that I know you, I've realised how hard it must be being you, I always hated you because you were so cold and indifferent, but the real you doesn't seem anything like that' said Harry And, well, I like you Draco, I care for you, even if no one else does, this probably sounds stupid, we've only been really talking for a few days, but its true, and I mean every word of it.'

You do?' asked Draco

Yes, always and well...' Harry stopped, he couldn't put how he felt into words so instead he pulled the other boy to him, and kissed him. At first he was worried that Draco would hate him for it, but then Draco responded, puttimg his tongue inside his mouth, and pulling the other boy closer. He didn't know why he was doing it but somehow it just felt right. Harry lost all sense of anything else, and just let himself be dragged into that kiss.

***********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the property of J.K.Rowling, although I don't know how she'd react to the whole Harry/Draco affair.

Hope you enjoyed this, now I'm going to go away and try to think up the plot for another chapter, any ideas would be much appreciated!

Ema Lee


	3. Ginny revealed

Heyla Peeps

Heyla Peeps! This is the third chapter, I think I'm going to make things up as I go along, I do have some idea of whats going to happen though. Basically Ginny's going to let her true feelings show only to have everyone think shes stupid.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, the plot belongs to me.

***********************************************************************

Ginny revealed

You know what Hermione,' asked Ginny as they sat eating breakfast He's really good looking in an evil sort of way.'

What?' asked a very confused Hermione Who is?'

Draco.' was the younger girls reply

Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice WHAT!'

I said Draco's pretty cute, I think maybe I'm falling in love with him' sighed Ginny

Ginny! You can't fall in love with Malfoy!' spluttered an indignant Hermione

Why not?' asked Ginny

Let me see, he's a Malfoy, he hates Harry, Ron and I, Malfoys and Weasleys have always hated eachother, he's a smug bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and never will, besides imagine what Ron'd say' Hermione answered.

I don't care what Ron thinks!' scoffed Ginny

Look you two, Hermione's right, he'll never love you Ginny, and Ron would kill you if he'd heard what you said.' said Harry as he sat down, Hermione shot Ginny a triumphant look. But, Hermione is wrong on some of those points. I'm pretty sure he has cared about people other than himself. Look' Harry said as Hermione started to glare at him. I'm not saying you should go after him Ginny, I'm sorry but I don't think you're the right kind of person for him.'

Yeah' said Hermione. The only person he'll ever truly love is himself or someone just like him.'

Hermione, SHUTUP!' yelled Harry He's right about one thing, you're a selfish know-it-all, too full of herself to care about anyone else, always having such low opinions of anyone who's different than them, I'm sick of it!'

H-Harry, you, you selfish bastard' Hermione spluttered. How dare you say that to me! You have no right!'

_I _have no right! More like you have no right!' he yelled I'm sick of you Hermione Granger,' he said slamming his fists on the table. Just don't bother talking to me anymore.'

Harry left the Great Hall and Hermione burst into tears.

Draco watched as Harry slammed his fists on the Gryffindor table and stalked out of the Great Hall, he got up from the table noticing as he passed that Ron had just arrived and had his arms around Hermione who appeared to be crying.

__

I wonder what happened to Harry? Must have been something to do with Granger

He walked out of the Great Hall, and was about to follow Harry when he felt hands on his back pulling him around to face...'Ginny!' he exclaimed What do you want?'

Look Draco, I have something to tell you, so just listen to me' she said

Does this have something to do with the reason that Granger is in there crying?' he asked

Sort of' Ginny replied Well...Umm...' she stammered I-I love you!'

so saying she pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

Draco pulled away shocked Uh...Ginny, I hate to tell you this but I sort of love somebody else, and I don't think that that somebody is going to be very happy to find out you kissed me, especially when they're already upset, so I think I'd better go.' he said

I'm s-sorry' stuttered Ginny I don't know what came over me, sorry. Oh god!'

and ran away down the corridor leaving him standing staring at the wall.

***********************************************************************

Hermione seems to like to splutter doesn't she? Anyway, I hoped you liked this one, sorry if it was a bit weird, I came up with the idea walking to school today. Its a dangerous thing making me walk places, I actually have time to think!

Review, pretty please?

Ema Lee


	4. False betrayal

Yay

Yay! Fourth chapter is here!In which the Patil twins play matchmaker, and try to set up Draco with Pansy. Of course in their views this is probably the perfect match, evil goes with evil, slytherin with slytherin and all that right? But we know better! What will happen when Harry finds out? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: Characters are all property of the extremely talented J.K.Rowling, plot belongs to me.

***********************************************************************

False Betrayal

I am so sick of her!' said Padma

Who?' asked Parvati, her twin

Pansy Parkinson, ugh...shes so...horrible!' replied Padma

You know who her perfect match is.' was Parvati's response

You know I think I know who you mean.' said Padma Draco Malfoy, right?'

Definitely!' exclaimed Parvati They're both so full of them selves, both in Slytherin, both have over inflated egos, and both are totally heartlless!'

Hmm...Are you think what I'm think P1?' said Padma

I think I am P2' replied Parvati

Then together they said: Match-making time!'

Draco looked up as one of the school owls dropped a letter on his plate, reaching down, he picked it up and read it:

Meet me tonight, 

8pm in the owlery.

Don't be late.

He finished reading it and smiled, obviously Harry had decided to continue. He wasn't sure what would happen after the other night. It had felt so right. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to where Harry sat laughing and talking with his friends. _Friends, people who care for you. I always wondered what knowing someone cared for you must feel like, I guess now I know._

As the day went on Draco found himself unable to concentrate on anything, even in Potions Snape had to to question him twice because he was too busy staring at the gorgeous Gryffindor boy to pay any attention.

When the time was finally five to eight Draco went up to the owlery, excited at the propect of seeing Harry again bit wondering why he'd chosen the owlery of all places, _although, _he remembered_, there was that nice pile of hay in the corner, definitely a good spot for a late night make out session, yes now he thought about it the owlery really was the perfect place to meet._

He walked into the owlery, straight in to Pansy Parkinsons arms.

Draco.' she murmered I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses, we're the purrfect couple.'

What-' he started to protest but was cut off as Pansy closed her mouth over his, her tongue exploring the roof of his mouth. Draco heard a gasp and pulled away just in time to see Harry's retreating back.

No!' he said backing away from Pansy What are you doing!?'

Draco' she purred, pulling him closer. What do you think I'm doing? I'm kissing you, you fool, and I was enjoying it until you pulled away, now come back here, I'm getting cold, help warm me up.'

No! Pansy! This isn't what I want! If you want to get warm go cuddle up to some of the owls' he snarled I'm sure they'll enjoy it much more then I will!' he said and walked away to the far end of the owlery, he heard Pansy leave and 

Draco crumpled on to the ground, _What's happening? Have I suddenly been declared the most kissable guy at Hogwarts? I know I'm gorgeous but thats really an honor I'd rather not have, unless of course Harry's the guy who's kissing me. Oh yeah, I think I have a slight problem on the Harry front. If it really was him that I saw after Pansy kissed me then I don't think he's going to be very happy._ He buried his face in his hands,_ Oh god...what am I going to do! I guess I'd better see if I can find him._

Draco had almost given up on ever finding Harry, nobody seemed to have seen him, so he decided to have one last look outside. He walked up to the lake and noticed someone sitting in the moonlight beneath one of the trees on its bank.

Harry' he tentatively asked

Go away Draco, I don't want to talk to you' Harry replied

Oh god Harry it wasn't what it looked like' he said

Reallly, its pretty hard to mistake that for anything else!'

Harry, please,' he begged I didn't want to do that!'

You certainly looked pretty cosy when I walked in.'

Harry, listen to me.' he said I would _never_ intentionally hurt you, honestly Harry please can you believe me?'

Sorry Malfoy that statements not going to work' he snapped Its about half an hour too late because for your information I am already hurt.'

Draco was stung, it hurt to have Harry call him by his surname, he could tell Harry was really upset.

Please Harry, please believe me.' Draco was almost in tears now. Pansy, she-she grabbed me and kissed me, I didn't want her to. I pulled away as soon as realised what she was trying to do.'

God, Malfoy, you don't honestly expect me to believe that crap do you?' Harry was hurt and he wasn't going to back down. I trusted you, I thought maybe you actually cared for me but I guess I was wrong.'

Draco was crying in earnest now. Please Harry, please I would never do that to you, I couldn't, I-I love you.'

Sorry Draco, maybe you should have thought of that before you kissed Pansy' replied Harry. Just go away and leave me alone.'

Fine! Have it your way then Harry!' shouted Draco See if I care, I don't know why I even bothered with you Harry, I should have seen you for what you really are! Go on run back to your stupid mudblood friend Granger, and that idiot Weasley who's only your friend because you pay him, mind you I don't fault him for that, the amount of money you'd have to pay someone to be your friend is probably enough to feed his family for a couple of months!'

How dare you insult my friends!' yelled Harry You only say that because you've never had any of your own! Although I'm not suprised, I mean who'd want to be your friend, even your father can see you're not worth anything!'

You bastard!' yelled Draco and launched himself on Harry. They were in the middle of a full fight, yelling obscenities about eachothers family whilst trying to knock the other unconcious when a booming voice was heard.

STOP IT' yelled Hagrid Harry what d' y' think y're doin, y' should know better then t' pick fights with this slimy git! Both of y' come with m'.'

Harry and Draco were pulled of eachother and led away to the infirmary, somehow they'd managed to land themselves in lake at some point and both were sopping wet and freezing. When they got there Madame Pomfrey soon had them bundled up in blankets and placed in beds with steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Proffessor McGonagall and Proffessor Snape walked in.

Now that you two seem to be in a position where neither of you can go for the others throats, would you mind telling us what happened?'

Yes' drawled Draco

Yes what, Mr Malfoy?' asked Snape

Yes we would mind telling you what happened, so you can just go away and mind your own business!' snapped Draco

Potter, would you care to indulge us in the reason you two were fighting in the lake, seeing as though Mr Malfoy doesn't seem to want to?' inquired Proffessor McGonagall.

No' was Harry's sullen reply

Well Harry, I at least would have expected better from you,' said McGonagall.

From what Hagrid tells me, you two looked about ready to kill eachother, now I know you two haven't been the best of friends since you both started here, but that gives you absolutely no excuse for this kind of behaviour. You will both be serving detentions with Filch, we will inform you of the time when you are better. In the meantime you will both be spending the night here. And please, try not to get into another fight.

So saying she swept out of the room, an indignant Snape in tow.

__

Huh Snape's probably annoyed that I didn't get in any more trouble than Draco did, probably thinks its all my fault, as usual, thought Harry. _I can't believe Draco would do that, I can't believe that I actually thought for a minute that he might care about me. What kind of a fool am I?_

He turned around to look at the other boy, and noticed Draco looking back at him.

What are you looking at Potter?' Draco drawled Inspecting the damage you've done? Well go ahead and look, and just remember, I've had worst things done to me.'

Harry remembered about Draco's father beating him and suddenly felt guilty. His thoughts were interrupted though when Ron, Hermione and Pansy came through the door, glaring daggers at eachother. Pansy threw herself at Draco, holding onto him tightly, and inspecting his damage, frowning at the tiniest scratch.

Oh look Malfoy' he said, immitating Draco's drawl perfectly, Your little girlfriend Pansy's here.' He was glad to see Draco flinch at that particular statement.

Shut up Potter, I told you she's not my girlfriend.' Draco snapped tiredly

Really?' he said, raisng an eyebrow. She certainly seems to think so, I'd better leave you alone hadn't I, wouldn't want to get in the way of another snog session, the last one was bad enough.'

Draco buried his face in his hands, and it was at that point that Ron decided to interrupt, Look at that,' he said Malfoy's finally got a girlfriend evil enough to live up to his standards, I wouldn't have thought it possible.'

Hermione who'd been watching Harry and Draco's exchange carefully butted in:

Leave it Ron, don't waste your breath on him.' she quietly said

Aww...come on Herm.'

No.'

Fine then.' said Ron

Ok Harry, what happened?' she asked

Nothing, I just had a fight with Malfoy, it doesn't matter.' he sighed

Intense fight huh? Must have been to land you both in the lake without noticing.' she commented.

Look Hermione, its nothing okay?' he snapped Don't worry so much'

Harry, leave her alone she was only trying to help.' said Ron

I know, I'm sorry.' he replied Look, I'm really tired, so could you come back in the morning?'

Alright Harry, if you say so...' said Ron. Just as they were leaving Madame Pomfrey came.

Pansy Parkinson, get off that boy now!' she snapped. He doesn't need you to go over his entire body to see if he's hurt, your just making it worse. Now out!'

Alright, I'm going' she said I'll see you in the morning Draco dahling, hope you get better.'

OUT!' yelled Madame Pomfrey, and Pansy ran out the door.

Now you two, I don't want any fighting in my infirmary, if there is I will kick you both out and you can explain to Proffessor Dumbledore what happened.

Yes Madame Pomfrey'

Alright then, goodnight.' she said and walked out the door.'

Well Malfoy,' said Harry. That proves that I was right about you and Pansy doesn't it, I mean, she was all over you, literally.'

He waited a few minutes for the usual snappish reply and when he didn't get one he looked over to the bed Draco was sitting in. 

Draco was curled up, his head in his hands, and his shoulders silently shaking.

Draco?' he whispered, still no answer. Draco? Are you alright?'

No I'm not bloody well alright!' Draco snapped. I've just had the crap beaten out of me by the guy who I thought loved me, had some stupid slut crawling all over me making it twice as bad continuously reminding me of the reason why it happened and you ask me if I'm alright!' his voice cracked Can't you see what you've done to me? I didn't want this to happen, I don't need this. Having the crap beaten out of me by my father is bad enough, but you too? I can't take it.'

they were interrupted when the two Patil twins ran in.

Harry!' said Padma

Are you alright?' said Parvati

Yes I'm fine, honestly.'

Thats good' said Padma

Yeah we knew that Malfoy was no good.' said Parvati

Padma lowered her voice to a whisper and said: Thats why we set him an Pansy up'

You what!' exclaimed Harry

You heard us. But don't worry about it okay?'

Yeah, we'd better go though, we're not supposed to be here, we only came to tell you the news.'

Bye Harry'

Harry buried his head in his hands, _Oh no, what have I done?_ he thought

***********************************************************************

Ok everyone I hope you liked it! Now remember be nice and review!


	5. Hurtful words

Heyla peeps

Heyla peeps! I'm back and with chapter number five too! Harry realises that he was wrong but can Draco forgive him for what he said. Hermione who's been watching Harry catches on and confronts him. 

SNOGGING! And more...

Disclaimer: All of these lovely little characters belong to J.K.Rowling and by now I've realised that its about time to add in the fact that our most beloved author would probably have a fit if she read Harry/Draco slash.

***********************************************************************

Hurtful Words

Harry had been sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room thinking when Hermione came up.

Harry' she said Maybe you should just talk to him.'

He looked up startled, then innocently said: Hermione, who are you talking about? Ron?'

Harry don't be an idiot. You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. I saw how you two looked at eachother in the hospital wing, I know you too well now Harry, it was hard not to notice the pain on your face, pain that I don't think was physical. Honestly Harry, you'd have had to be blind not to see how upset Malfoy was. He's usually so damned full of himself, but he could hardly even muster a retort!'

That could be a side affect of having the crap beaten out of you.' he said

You know it probably was,' said Hermione thoughtfully. Its not every day you get beaten up by some one you love.'

Hermione, go away!' he snapped You don't know what you're talking about! He hates me, don't you think I've tried to talk to him? God, everytime I come near him he just turns and walks away. He's not going to listen to me!'

Harry, even Neville's noticed there's something wrong with you!'

I-I can't help it Hermione, its just not fair. He told me that he loved me and then I that I didn't believe him, I said things I shouldn't have, I broke his trust. He's never going to take me back after that.' he buried his face in his hands.

Look Harry' said Herimione. We've got double potions with the Slytherins tomorrow, try and talk to him then, okay?'

I'll try, but I can't promise you that he'll talk to me.'

Come on Harry lets go and find Ron.'

Hermione' Harry said

Yes?'

Please don't tell Ron.'

As if I would! He'd go on a killing rampage!'

Harry smiled wearily, Thanks Hermione.'

Neville had somehow managed to break his arm again so as a result he was missing from Potions, Hermione sat next to Ron whipering to Harry as she walked past that now was his perfect chance. He glared at her and went and sat in Neville's empty desk.

Potter' snapped Snape Go over and sit with Draco, and next time try to remember that one person is _not_ a pair'

Harry moved over and sat next to Draco, flinching inwardly at the thought of being so close to him yet unable to touch, Snape would be jumping up and down with glee if he knew the torture Harry was going through just by sitting there. He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing, he kept glancing at the silent blonde boy sitting next to him.

Draco was having just as much trouble as Harry. He'd been successfully avoiding Harry for the past week and now Snape had ruined it all without even thinking. Harry was upset about something and Draco wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and comfort him, telling him that it would all be alright and that he loved him. He knew that he couldn't do that though, after all Harry had told Draco that he didn't want anything more to do with him. _If only Pansy hadn't kissed me_, he thought, _everything would be alright then, Harry wouldn't be mad at me. _Harry's hand brushed his and Draco flinched and looked up, straight into Harry's startling green eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away and he instinctively reached out for the other boy's hand.

I-I'm sorry Draco' Harry said.

What for?' he whispered back

Everything' Draco didn't notice Hermione watching their exchange carefully, all that mattered were those amazing green eyes, holding him prisoner just by their gaze.

He nodded and said I know' reaching down underneath the table he took Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. After that Potions past in a blur, he couldn't concentrate on anything but Harry's strong hands cutting up ingredients, or the thought of what would happen now that they were together again. The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, just as they were about to leave, Draco leaned across to Harry and whispered: Meet me tonight at midnight in the abandoned classroom near the Astronomy tower.'

Harry nodded and smiled. Tonight was looking like it was going to be fun.

Harry,' said Hermione once the were back in the Gryffindor tower, What happened? Did it work?'

Yes it worked, thanks.' he said I'm meeting him tonight.'

Alright Harry, but make sure Filch doesn't catch you, you've both been in trouble once this week, it won't look good if you're caught again.'

Mmmhmm don't worry about it we'll be fine.'

Ten minutes before midnight Harry crept out of his dormitory, slipping on his invisibility cloak. He didn't want anyone to see him especially not Ron. It felt weird sneaking out without his bestfriend, he almost woke Ron up out of habit, then remembered that this was supposed to be private.

He saw Draco waiting and quietly walked up to him until he was standing right in front of him, then leaned forward and kissed his lips. Draco jumped about a foot in the air, gasping in surprise, Harry laughed and lowered the invisibility cloak.

Gotcha!' he laughed

You bastard, do you know how scary it is to be kissed by something you can't see!'

I can't say I've ever tried it...' said Harry and smiled

Well, if you lend me that invisibility cloak of yours, I'll show you what it's like.' he said and pulled Harry into the classroom, shutting the door silently behind them. Harry pulled Draco to him, kissing him with increasing passion and urgency, tasting Draco on his lips, the sweet taste of fiery ice filling his mouth. He began undoing the other boys robes, and Draco responded, pulling him down on top of him, exploring Harry's body with his tongue, sending shivers running up and down his body. Harry moaned with ecstasy, running his hands up the silvered haired boys body, then pulling away, making Draco beg for more.

***********************************************************************

Okay everybody, hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep Draco and Harry away from eachother long enough to actually form a proper plot, I tried, but well, Draco's just so damned cute when he begs and I couldn't keep them apart. Hopefully in the next chapter, I'll manage to introduce some kind of a plot.

Oh yeah, by the way, I _love_ reading reviews "hint, hint".


	6. Revelation

A

A.N: Ok, Harry tells the "gang" about Draco, its PG13 for swearing in it, and if you've read all the other chapters you'll know that this contains slash so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all these characters.

Revelation

Hellooo, earth to Seamus,' said Ron Why are you staring at the Slytherin table? I'm sure you can find better things to do!'

Huh? What?' blinked a startled Seamus. Oh, I wasn't staring at anything, I'm just half asleep thats all.'

Mmhmm.' Ron sounded unconvinced Whatever you say. You and Harry should start a club or something, you both have some sort of fascination with Slytherin, or is there someone in particular I should be warned about? There's a certain evil blonde in your line of sight.'

Ron!' Hermione exclaimed sounding shocked Don't be so cruel! Nobody could like Malfoy' she smiled teasingly at Harry as she said this.

Oh, let me see, it must be either Crabbe or Goyle who has them under a spell'

Hermione burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles Ron, thats even worse, I mean Malfoys really kind of cute when you think about it.' Ron stared at her openmouthed.

'Mione, how can you say that! Its Malfoy! Besides haven't you heard some of the rumors flying around lately about Malfoys, preferences, ever since he rejected Pansy evryones been convinced that the real reason why he did was because he was gay, so I wouldn't go setting my eye on him if I was you.'

Seamus smiled slyly Really?'

Yes, but don't go getting any ideas Seamus, Malfoy really isn't your type.' said Harry

Seamus raised an eyebrow Well, well, well Harry. And how may I ask would you know that? Does he have a thing for guys with cute little lightning bolt scars across their forehead or is it some sort of love for glasses?'

Harry blushed furiously. Ha! I knew it' Seamus joyfully exclaimed. The Boy who Lived has a crush on the King of Ice!'

Shutup Seamus!' Harry said I do _not _have a crush on Malfoy.'

Right, and you expect me to believe that!' scoffed Seamus I've seen the way you look at him, you're worse than me!'

Harry was starting to worry about where the conversation was leading, Seamus seemed to be trying to get him to say he had a crush on Draco. But what he'd said was true. He didn't have a crush on Draco, what they shared was so much more, he smiled to himself thinking about the silver haired boy.

Umm Harry...are you alright? Harry? Harry?' Seamus said

What? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry, I was just thinking.' he said

Oooh really, about Dragon Boy no doubt' Seamus teased 

Ha ha Seamus, you're sooo funny!' Harry's voice oozed sarcasm

Wow, your even starting to sound like Draco, soon your hair will be turning silver, your eyes grey and-'

Harry interrupted him Listen Seamus, I don't care how many fantasies you have involving Draco, leave me out of them!'

Harry' said Hermione quietly and leaned over to whisper to him You have to tell them sometime, it will be worse if they find out by themselves.'

Harry leaned his head on the table, then looked up at his friends Fine I suppose you have the right to know' Rons eyes went round and he mouthed a silent no, Harry continued I am going out with Draco, I have been since about a week before the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match, and,' he looked at Ron, I am _not_ about to dump him because you say so.'

Seamus gasped, Neville looked confused, Hermione smiled, Dean shuddered, Ginny wore an "I thought so" expression, Fred and George both smiled, laughed and said Good on you Harry', then Ron screamed and fell out of his chair.

How_ could_ you Harry!' Ron sputtered It's _Malfoy_!'

Harry sighed I knew this would happen'

Then why didn't you think?' Ron snapped How will Snuffles feel, and Moony? What would your _parents_ say if they were alive?'

Harry was starting to get angry but he knew that Ron couldn't help how he felt about Draco, after all the things they'd said to eachother over the years, it was no suprise. Ron' he said quietly

It's my life, and you have no right to tell me what to do. Besides' he added as an afterthought I don't think that Snuffles or Moony would really care'

How could you Harry?' After all that he's done to us? Don't you care? Draco's dad is a Death-Eater! His father is on speaking terms with You Know Who!'

Ron, Draco isn't like his parents! Look at Hermione, is she was like her parents she'd be a muggle dentist.'

Doesn't who he is mean anything to you?' Ron asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Ron, yes it does, he's Draco Malfoy, and I love him because of who _he_ is and not who his parents are.' Ron sighed, I can't believe you actually trust that bastard. You're just going to let him get away with everything he's done to us?'

You don't know half as much about him as you pretend to!' Harry was getting angry, he wished he'd never even told Ron.

I know what he's really like! He's a self centered bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, he's hated both of us for years and has done his best to get us kicked out of Hogwarts every single term, his father has been trying to get my dad kicked out of the Ministry for even longer! Don't you care Harry?' Ron was pleading now, he looked utterly desperate.

Yes I do care, but don't you realise that almost everything you say goes back to his father and not Draco?' Harry snapped

Ron stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Coming up next, summer holidays, sweet goodbyes, and Harry's strange visitor.


	7. Krissy the life sized barbie doll

A/N: Hello everyone, never fear chapter seven is here

A/N: Hello everyone, never fear chapter seven is here! In which we get sweet little Harry/Draco goodbyes for the summer holidays, Ron forgives, and Harry has a visitor. Thanks to all you darling people who reviewed, a chocolate frog to you all.

Krissy, the life size Barbie Doll

Draco, I-I'll miss you' Harry said fighting back tears, already school was over and it was time for the summer holidays.

Not half as much as I'll miss you.' Draco replied

You'll be alright won't you?' Harry asked, concern showing clearly on his face.

Don't worry about me, I can act the darling little obedient son, that way father won't do anything too bad. Besides, at least I don't have to spend my summer locked up in a closet and being tortured by a look alike whale.'

Harry smiled thinly, Joy, another summer with Dudley. You'll be at Diagon Alley on the last day won't you?'

Of course' Draco smiled and then leaned over and kissed the other boy. But right now it looks as if Weasley wants to talk to you.'

Harry groaned Probably going to go off at me for spending time with you again.'

Well then, I'll leave you alone shall I? Looks like we're almost there anyway.' Draco said and walked out the door of their compartment, glaring at Ron as he passed. Ron walked in and shut the door behind him.

Look, Harry...' Ron began I-I'm sorry, I've been an idiot-'

You can say that again' Harry interrupted

I'm trying to apologise' Ron snapped Anyway, as I was saying, I should have trusted you to make your own decisions, I guess that maybe I was jealous of Malfoy, we've always been best friends and I guess I just didn't want to share you with anyone, especially not him. I-I've seen how he treats you and I can tell that he would never intentionally hurt you. I'm really sorry and I'll understand if you can't forgive me for what I did, but could we at least try? I guess that once I get used to him I'll be able to accept Malfoy, but could you be patient with me, its hard you know, having your worst enemy turn out to be your best friends lover.'

I suppose I can' Harry said, then grinned But there's one condition'

What?' Ron asked

You have to let me come and stay at the Burrow for some of the holidays.'

Ron laughed As if mum would let me keep you away! Friends?'

Harry smiled Friends'

***********************************************************************

Harry woke with a groan, one of Aunt Petunia's friends was leaving her daughter with them for the last two weeks of the holidays. That meant that he had to be on his best behaviour and keep hidden for most of the time she was there. He jumped out of bed when he realised what time it was, their visitor was going to be arriving in five minutes, Petunia would kill him if he wasn't ready. As if to prove his point, just as he was putting on his shoes Petunia's shrill voice called up the stairs.

Harry! Get down here now!' she screeched She's here!'

I'm coming, I'm coming!' he yelled, rushing out of the door and down the staircase, just in time to see the front door open and Uncle Vernon step through the door followed closely by-

Krissy, give your stuff to Harry, he'll take it up to your room.' Petunia said, sugar practcally oozing from her voice.

Thankyou sooo much Harry!' Krissy gushed, she was tall, thin and blonde, and sounded like an absolute bimbo. I'm Krissy Dixon, it's sooo good to meet you!'

Uh, yeah, great to meet you too.' said Harry. _God_, he thought, _She looks like a bloody Barbie doll_! He took her bags and started to make his way up the stairs only to be followed closely by Krissy.

So Harry, where do you go to school?' she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Boarding school' he said

Really! Wow! I'm going to start at a boarding school too! I can't wait!' she exclaimed, returning to gushing mode. It's, like, this really exclusive school or something, I'm sooo excited!'

Uh huh' Harry muttered, he was not looking forward to spending two weeks with Barbie look-alike, he had to write to Ron and get him to rescue him. He opened the door to the spare room and Krissy rushed in.

Oh wow! Its so georgeous!' she giggled, jumping onto the bed I love it! And this bed is sooo comfortable! You should try it!' she smiled, draping herself across it and patting the space next to her,

Umm, not thanks.' he stammered I have to go see if Petunia needs some more help.'

Are you sure you can't stay for just a little while?' she pouted We have to get to know eachother better Harry, all I know about you is that you go to a boarding school' she smiled coyly And that you're un_believably_ sexy.'

Uh yeah, well we can get to know eachother later, right now I've go to go!' He said and all but ran out of the room.

***********************************************************************

__

Dear Ron,

Help me! You have to get me out of this place! I'm stuck with a bloody sex starved, walking, talking, even giggling Barbie doll! Please, please come rescue me! You promised! I need help!

Harry

Harry finished writing his letter to Ron and tied it on to Hedwig's leg, making sure Krissy wasn't likely to come in at any moment. So far he'd managed to convince her not to come into his room but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. He only hoped that Ron would be able to come and get him. Two weeks with Krissy was going to be hell, and he doubted that Draco would appreciate some of what Krissy wanted him to do. Just then Krissy opened the door and poked her head through.

I told you not to come in here' he snapped

Well sorree!' she whined But your Aunt said that you have to come down for dinner. I don't understand why you won't let me in, I mean, I like secretive guys and all but we could have so much fun in here!'

Get out!' he yelled We are not going to play in of your little games! Do you get the picture?'

But _Harry_!'Krissy pouted starting to walk into the room.

Get OUT!' Harry shouted, narrowly managing to stop a flying book from hitting her in the head.

Krissy went on oblivious of what was going on around her and tried to pull Harry down on the bed.

I am going down to dinner' Harry silently counted to ten in his head When I come back up here you will be gone, you will not come back up here and you will not talk to me again!' He said and walked out the door.

***********************************************************************

All through dinner Krissy tried to catch his eye but Harry just continued to stare at his plate. He leaned over to Dudley who looked like he was undressing Krissy with his eyes and whispered-

Dudley, you're drooling'

What? I-oh' Dudley blushed bright red and quickly wiped his face.

Aunt Petunia-' he started, deciding to ask her about going to Ron's house now while Krissy was here and Vernon couldn't explode at him like the last time.

Yes Harry?'

Umm...I was wondering if I could go to Ron's house until school starts?' he asked.

Certainly Harry' Petunia gushed, God he thought, she's learning from Krissy,

When are youy going to be leaving?' she sounded positivley delighted at the thought of getting rid of him early.

I should be gone by the weekend, possibly earlier.'

Yes, then, I have no objections, you are free to go'

Thanks Aunt Petunia!' Harry beamed and quickly left the room.

***********************************************************************

Harry

We'll come and get you tomorrow, have fun with Barbie look-alike till then, if I was you I wouldn't mind having a girl trying to get into my pants. Dad's borrowed a car from the ministry so we'll pick you up in it tomorrow morning.

Ron

Once Harry had finished Ron's letter he started to pack his stuff, locking the door to his room so that Krissy wouldn't come in. He was finally going to be rid of her, even though he'd only known her for about four days it already felt like he'd known her a lifetime, and that was bad not good like it would normally have been for anybody else that he actually liked. He couldn't wait till the next morning at least the Weasleys were going to be picking him up normally this time, he could just imagine what Krissy would do if they popped out of the fireplace using Floo powder again. 

***********************************************************************

Harry' Petunia called the next morning Your, _friends_, are here.'

Hang on a sec, I'll just get my stuff, ok.' he called back down

He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran down the stairs to the front door where the Weasleys were waiting, Fred and George were grinning mischeiviously at Dudley who was currently hiding behind Uncle Vernon's back trying not to get in their line of sight.

Hey Ron, hi Fred, George, Mr Weasley' Harry said

Hey Harry, we've got a car this time, its really great, some sort of beetle or something. Strange name for a car if you ask me, but who am I to argue with muggles?'

Yeah I-' Harry started but stopped as Krissy walked into the room Great' he muttered under his breath as Ron's eyes went wide Barbies here.'

Harry' she said You're leaving already! But, I thought your school didn't start for over a week.'

It doesn't, but I'm staying with my friend for the rest of the holidays' he said

Well, goodbye then, maybe I can come and visit you again next holidays. Hopefully then we'll have more time to get to know eachother.' she smiled suggestively at him.

I only come home for the summer holidays and I'm usually only here for part of them, I might be staying at one of my friends places next holidays anyway, I have to go now. Goodbye Krissy, goodbye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley.' he said nodding at each of them.

As he was walking out the door Krissy leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Goodbye Harry, enjoy school' she said as she pulled away and he walked out the door.

As soon as they were in the relative safety of the car Fred, George and Ron all burst into laughter.

Hopefully then we'll have more time to get know eachother' Fred imitated Krissy, shifting closer to Harry.

Enjoy school' George laughed leaning over so that his face was nearly touching Harry's.

I know somebody who's not going to be too happy about the way you've been spending your holidays!' Ron turned to Harry You poor, poor person stuck spending a week with that beauty trying to get into your place, damn I wish that I could have been you, I wouldn't have minded.'

Ooooh, is ickle Ronnikins jealous?' Fred cooed Poor little baby, feeling deprived are we?'

Ron, I would have happily changed places with you if I'd been given the chance, that girl is way too convinced that she can make every guy hers. You should have seen Dudley the other day at dinner, he was actually drooling!' Harry laughed You don't know how glad I am to get away from that. I can't wait till school starts'

Why ever can't you wait till school starts?' George said, a look of fake innocence on his face Is there something you haven't told us?'

Harry mock hit George over the head As if I'd ever hide anything from you George dearest' he said in an imitation of some sappy girl

I never doubted you Harry' George returned leaning on Harry

Boys, is their something that _I_ need to know?' Mr Weasley interrupted

No Dad, don't worry, just a private joke' Ron laughed

Right'

***********************************************************************

Ok, I finally got this chapter finshed and I am on my way to start chapter eight. Hopefully with the next chapter I will introduce some sort of plot, yes I know, it may come as a shock, but I will try. 

Ema Lee


	8. Back to school

Woohoo!!!! Finally I get another chapter up! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this posted, forgive me please! Yes I know, I'm hopeless, but hopefully the next chapter will be up before three months passes. Thanx for being patient, luv u all,

Woohoo!!!! Finally I get another chapter up! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this posted, forgive me please! Yes I know, I'm hopeless, but hopefully the next chapter will be up before three months passes. Thanx for being patient, luv u all,

Ema Lee

***

Harry sat leaning against the window of the train, staring at the passing landscape. He was pissed off, pissed off at Draco. _Why the hell couldn't he just come_, Harry thought angrily, _He could have at least let me know that he wasn't going to be there_! Draco hadn't shown up at Diagon Alley and Harry had been in a bad mood ever since. Ron and Hermione had wisely decided to leave him alone and even Colin and Dennis Creevey had sensed his bad mood and kept away. He felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and he pushed it away. Who ever it was touched him again, Harry hit it away harder.

Go away' he growled, not bothering to turn around.

He felt the seat sink as someone sat down next to him and lightly touch his shoulder again. He turned around, ready to level the full force of his bad mood on them but as soon as he saw who it was turned back to staring out the window, obviously ignoring them.

Draco pulled Harry around to face him, I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't come. My dad wouldn't let me.' he said

Harry glared at him You could've told me.' he said turning back around.

Harry...please listen to me' Draco said

....'

Draco pulled him back around Harry, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't tell you!' he said pleadingly

You shouldn't be here' Harry replied accusingly

Harry...please, I'm sorry!' Draco cried

Harry continued to ignore him.

Look, Harry, my dad kept me locked in my room for most of summer and he took my owl away. There wasn't any way for me to tell you.'

Harry turned around, his expression softening slightly. Why did he do that?'

Draco shrugged He's a vindictive bastard. Doesn't want me to have any fun. It was alright though. He didn't hurt me or anything.'

I'm sorry' Harry whispered I should have trusted you. I know what your father does to you, but I was scared that you didn't love many any more.'

I could never stop loving you' Dradco said smiling and kissing Harry. So how was your holiday?'

I spent the last week with the Weasleys so that was alright. But the rest was the same as usual, except for t he second last week' Harry shuddered _That_ was terrible.'

Why?' Draco asked What happened?'

The Dursleys had a visitor. A sex-starved, barbie doll look-alike type visitor.'

Draco looket at him confused What's a barbie doll?' he asked

Harry started laughing I'm sorry' he choked out I forgot you wouldn't know. Umm...a barbie is a kind of blonde doll, with model proportions and things like that. Beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.'

Draco still looked confused Umm...right. So you had blonde girl staying with you, what's wrong with that?'

One, she was sex-starved, two, she wanted to...fuck me, and three, do you know how musch drool Dudley can produce? It really puts you off your dinner.'

Draco laughed Aww...poor Harry, don't worry, I'll protect you from the big, bad, barbie doll.' he smirked slightly and leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, deepening it and when they broke away the were both gasping for air.

Draco smiled sadly I have to go, Crabbe and Goyle will come looking for me if I'm not back soon, even they know it doesn't take this long to go to the toilet. Your friends will be back soon too.'

Harry looked up, for the first time noticing the abscence of Ron and Hermione. He felt a bit bad for not noticing that they were gone but realised that it wouldn't have made much difference if he had, he still would have ignored them. He kissed Draco again, drawing it out as long as possible.

Draco pulled away first. I've got to go' he said sadly

Harry nodded I love you'

I love you too.'

Harry groaned as the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Finally, it's over. Seems like every year there's more of them' he leant his head on his arms and sighed.

Hermione laughed I hate to say this to you, Harry, but it doesn't look like it's over yet. There's one more student.'

This is torture....' he whined, not bothering to look up.

Ron snorted and Harry lifted his head to glare at him. Ron was pointing over to where the new student was sitting with the sorting hat on her head, Harry couldn't see her face under that hat so he turned back to face Ron.

Looks like things just got a whole lot worse for you.' he said grinning

Harry turned to where he was pointing and all colour drained from his face as the sorting hat shouted out "Gryffindor" and the girl removed her hat, revealing long blonde hair and a face like a very familiar doll.

***

I'm sorry, it was so obvious that was going to happen. But I do have my reasons.

Review! 


End file.
